1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalytic converter, more particularly to a catalytic converter for a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Engine is a common modern power unit for various vehicles such as generators, aircrafts, automobiles, and motorcycles. Take diesel automobiles as an example, diesel engines are the power source. The diesel fuel is burned in the diesel engines to produce heat and gas, which power the diesel automobile.
If incomplete combustion of diesel fuel occurs, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, and suspended particulate matter having particle size less than 2.5 micrometers are emitted. The exhaust gas of said compositions leads to poor visibility and air quality, brings unpleasant odor, and poses a threat to human respiratory system. Long-term exposure to exhaust gas also increases the incidence of allergy, asthma and emphysema.
To mitigate the problems caused by incomplete combustion, a particulate filter is installed between the diesel engine and the exhaust pipe. Components of exhaust gas are adsorbed by the filter for reducing exhaust gas emission. However, lots of ashes are accumulated on the filter after a period of time. If the accumulated ashes are not cleaned, they will block exhaust emission, resulting in the decrease of engine efficiency and the increase of the fuel consumption of the diesel engine.
To overcome the shortcomings incurred from reducing the exhaust emission by adsorption, the present invention provides a catalytic converter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.